


By Any Stretch

by Weav



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weav/pseuds/Weav
Summary: It's not often that Lincoln is at the end of someone else's plan. Leave it to Girl Jordan to break conventions by plotting to break her best friend's willpower.
Relationships: Girl Jordan/Lincoln Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	By Any Stretch

Ten minutes.

It had been ten minutes of looking between the two choices spread out on her bed, but Girl Jordan still couldn't make a decision—not the best way to spend a Friday evening. With her chin nestled between her pointer finger and thumb, along with her brows clenched from pensive consideration, she gave both options another sweeping glance...

And was once again met with a dead end of indecision, followed by a frustrated groan.

Her struggle was the same one that most girls her age dealt with at least once a week—finding themselves between a rock and a hard place with two good outfits. On her right was a simple plain white shirt with short sleeves and tight black yoga pants to complete the package. To her left laid her gymnast leotard, a faded blue piece of fabric.

Girl Jordan cocked her head to the side, as if the new angle of perspective would give her new insight into which was the best. And that was the keyword in all of this: "best". "Good" wouldn't do this time. She was far from vain, but Girl Jordan knew she looked good and could earn herself a few licentious stares from at least a quarter of the boys at Royal Woods High. That was fine and all, but...

She just wanted it to be Lincoln Loud for a change.

In her eyes, he was the best-kept secret at school. For as long as she knew him, he had been a close friend that over the years, turned out to be a Swiss Army knife—funny, charming, dependable, caring...not to mention really, really cute. He had all that going for him and yet as far as she knew, none of her girl friends or their girl friends or their girl friends gave Lincoln the time of day.

Part of her was relieved that she didn't seem to have anyone else to get in the way of her trying to win his attention, but it always rubbed her the wrong way at just how shallow everyone's tastes seemed to be—guess Lincoln had to be an arrogant jock or a "bad boy" for anyone to give him a second glance.

Not her, though. She'd give him second, third, even fourth glances as long as she could get away with it. It was a shame she couldn't get away with getting him to see her as anything but a friend. It wasn't like she was turned down after a confession or anything, but Girl Jordan could read the room well enough to know that the attention he always gave her was strictly platonic.

But what if she gave him the opportunity to deviate from the norm?

A little temptation, she had thought with a smirk since hatching her scheme this morning, could go a long way. She had invited Lincoln to come over her house tomorrow afternoon and help her train for a gymnastics regional competition coming up in a few weeks (a completely bogus event she had made up). Predictably, he said he would be more than happy to help.

Now all that was left was picking the outfit that would help her seduce him. She imagined that both did a good job of making her look appetizing enough to entice the primal lust of a sixteen-year-old boy. She would just have to play tomorrow by ear and make sure he was wrapped up around her little finger.

A tingling shiver ran through her and she could feel the fabric of her panties get caught in her now wet folds at the thought of Lincoln eyeing her up, being bold enough to approach her and smooth his hands across her flat belly while encircling his arms around her waist from behind and scorching her neck with hot kisses. In her mind's eye, he'd grab her pants' waistband and tug it down, and she'd nearly pass out before his fingers could dip down and-

The proverbial lightbulb shone above her head, and she had to steady herself and calm her nerves before she melted in a puddle. She finally had a winner. He wouldn't be able to tug down the waistband of her clothes if it was the leotard. It would do its job of exposing half of her body bare and leaving her best bits covered by tight fabric, but she wanted to liken herself to a candy bar—a treat that one would have to unwrap to get their fingers on.

Her choice was clear, though her mind was anything but. She soon realized that picking the clothes was the easy part. Now, as she laid in bed, hot and bothered by her perverted hopes and fantasies, getting to sleep was gonna be pretty damn hard.

* * *

Lincoln felt his poker face slipping as Girl Jordan's house came to view. In a minute, he would have the uncommon pleasure of one-on-one time with his friend/crush, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself from blushing like crazy if she smiled at him or gave him a compliment. She had always done those things before, but those times were at school, where homework, tests, and Chandler McCann's bullshit killed any shred of romantic tension in the atmosphere. It was both a blessing and a curse that he seemed to get away with never letting her in on how he truly felt about her when they were together.

But at her house? Just the two of them?

Lincoln could feel himself stirring from his pervy mind taking advantage of this unique opportunity and if he wasn't careful, he'd be pitching another tent in his basketball shorts for the world to see. He was able to control himself well enough to finally make it to her front door. Three knocks later and it opened, both the door...

...and the opportunity for temptation.

"Hey, GJ," he said, his demeanor calm despite his inner turmoil from what his eyes were now feasting on.

She always looked good, but she had no right to look this good in yoga pants—not when he was trying to be on his best behavior and not ogle at her like a common pervert. He had to pat himself on the back for letting his gaze break away from her face for only a half-second to roam across her shapely thighs.

"Hey, Linc," she said, seemingly none the wiser.

She turned away from him to walk back in the house, and her loose shirt pulled up slightly. His heart tightened and nearly exploded when, without thinking, his eyes followed the naked patch of peachy skin in the dip of her lower back, wandering further down into more forbidden territory—each incidental clap of ass cheek made his penis twitch and heart thunder. He followed her slowly on shaky legs, closing the door behind him, not able to keep himself from devouring her with his eyes. The show came to an end when she plopped herself on the couch—he paused immediately, trying to will an incoming hard-on from sprouting with subtle, steadying breaths.

It worked well enough, though he couldn't keep his breath from catching when he traced the slope of her neck with his eyes.

Girl Jordan crossed her legs and smirked. "Gotta say, I'm impressed."

"By what, exactly?" he asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

"You."

His eyebrows lifted up and he pointed at himself. "Me?"

"You," she repeated."You actually look like someone who works out instead of pigging out on corn chips and DND'ing all day long."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and smirked back. Ah, classic Jordan snark. Where would he be without it?

"Oh, tee-hee," he replied, arms crossed. "Very funny, GJ."

She laughed. "Who says 'tee-hee' anymore?"

"Me-hee."

She nearly doubled over and fell off the couch from her gut-busting laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye after calming down. "You're such a dork, I swear to God."

He chuckled then jabbed a finger at Girl Jordan, as if to make an accusation. "Yeah? Well you invited a dork over to your house. That must make you the mistress of dorks."

She lifted a shoulder up. "Hey, I never said I wasn't."

She wasn't, though. Last he checked, dorks weren't supposed to make him as hard as steel just by touching his shoulder or staring at him with the prettiest blue sapphires for eyes he'd ever seen. But she always did.

"But I wasn't kidding earlier..." he heard her say.

And speaking of those eyes, now they were trained on him with a sort of...impish delight that made the back of his neck and tummy tingle all at once. He'd seen that look before and all he could relate it to were those times that Lori would sneakily approach Bobby before wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering saucy sweet-nothings in his ear.

He gulped; w-was Girl Jordan about to...?

Before he knew it, she had gotten out of her seat (eyes still blazing like a white-hot supernova), stopped until the tips of her bare feet touched his shoes, and laid her palms across his chest. She looked at it appreciatively, a little grin formed on her lips. "You look like you've been working out lately."

Lincoln's throat constricted tightly as the hand over his heart softly pushed in and kneaded him through his shirt. Her other hand was rougher, scraping across his breast, stopping at his shoulder, and slowly running down his bicep. He shivered with each rotation along his chest, her fingernails tickling his skin. The pleasure only intensified when he realized that at such close proximity, every exhale from her brushed her chest against his stomach. She was short enough to have her nest of honey-colored hair brush under his nose, and the scent of lavender only intensified the stimulation he was already dealing with.

Lord, help him.

"I can tell Lynn's been keep you busy," she said nonchalantly, the fingers around his arm digging into his muscles. "Not bad."

Her nails kept grazing his flesh, and his nerves were set ablaze, much like his face. And Lincoln didn't know if he was seeing things or not, but he could swear he saw the tiniest hint of pink on Girl Jordan's face. He let out a little gasp in horror as he looked down, past those teasing hands, and saw the front of his shorts start to bulge out.

His brain fought out of the cloud of steam cooking in his head, knowing he had to abort right the fuck now.

"Uh..." he finally managed to stammer. "G-GJ?"

Her hands froze; she looked up. "Hm?"

He was put on the spot without a prayer to get him out. All he wanted was for his friend not to have an unwelcome introduction to his traitorous cock, but he couldn't bring that up, could he now?

"Uh...nothing. N-never mind," he replied, hoping his blush could be played off as embarrassment from such a lame answer.

Mercifully, she nodded, satisfied with his answer. She drew her hands away, but didn't step back an inch. Those eyes and smile were still putting him on edge, but not enough for his dry mouth to make words impossible or for his penis to slowly but surely deflate.

"So, uh, what do you need me to help you with?" Lincoln asked, swallowing around a lump in his throat. "You weren't very specific when you asked me."

"Oh, not much," she replied. "Just helping me increase my flexibility and loosen my muscles with a little assisted stretching."

"Oh," he said, a note of disappointment in is voice—he was hoping that hanging out later fit in her plans. Guess not. "That's all?"

"Mmhmm. That's all." She turned and walked away. "Follow me. We'll go to the garage."

He followed dutifully behind, learning his lesson from before and keeping his eyes at the back of her head. A smile tugged on his face from the sight of her ponytail bobbing to and fro—he always thought it was pretty cute whenever it did that.

* * *

Lincoln found himself sitting against the wall of Girl Jordan's garage, absentmindedly fiddling around with his phone. Girl Jordan had left him and told him that she'd be back once she got something from her room (knowing her, that meant she was going to the bathroom but was too ashamed to admit that to him for...some reason).

With a mind focused on other things, all he could do was swipe his thumb through a gallery of his last comic convention with Clyde, not even bothering to reminisce. How could he do anything else when five minutes ago, his world got flipped over, and piledriven on its head?

The sweet smell of her hair ticking his nostrils...

The subtle brushes of her chest against his abdomen ...

Those devilishly wonderful hands of hers kneading him like dough...

The grip around his phone tightened as Lincoln struggled to regulate his breathing, trying to will the rush of blood from going anywhere but towards his pulsing crotch. It took him a good ten seconds to climb back on neutral footing, lest he spiral out of control and let his brain fall prey to thoughts that he ought not have for his friend.

...

A friend who happened to grow up to be one fiiiine piece of ass, though.

He cringed inwardly at the admission. It was such a crude dismissal of their genuine friendship and love that he had for her. What a cruel way to disregard how he wanted to move beyond friends by equating the best of their future with what parts of her body he could get his grubby mitts on.

And yet there was always a turnaround whenever he felt this guilty, one that he was facing right now—just because he dwelled on her body for a season didn't mean that he wouldn't want Girl Jordan for anything else. If the heart wanted what the heart wanted, then his basic primal urges deserved that same respect.

Just as long as he remembered to not let himself be fooled into thinking that Girl Jordan wanted the same thing just because he was wound-up and horny beyond all belief.

That was a mistake that he was halfway towards making back in the living room, back when a fraction of him wanted to think that she was...hitting on him. Just thinking about Girl Jordan laughing in his face if she found out he thought that sobered him up real quick (no humiliation sandwich with a large side of utter rejection for him, please). She was just messing with him, playing off the fact that he was, in fact, nothing more than a scrawny dork.

"Hey, I'm back."

He looked up to see Girl Jordan entering with, to a surprise to no one, no object in her hand. "Couldn't find my...m-my, uh, hairbrush! Yeah! Damn thing must've slipped away from me again. Oh well."

Lincoln stifled an oncoming fit of chuckles from her obvious lie. C'mon, was admitting to pooping really that bad?

She stepped towards the middle of the room and said, "Anyway, let me do some warm-ups first. I'll call you over after I'm done. In the meantime, you can just...I dunno, continue to play on your phone or whatever."

He nodded, intent on doing just tha-

"Or...you can watch. If you want."

He paused his gallery browsing, the tone of that statement intriguing yet familiar enough for him to stop.

Growing up with ten sisters let him in on more about girls than most boys his age, and the cadence of her voice almost distinctly resembled the "I'm giving you the option not to follow my suggestion, but I really want you to do it, anyway" flavor that he'd heard his sister use on their significant others more than once.

Could it be? Maybe, maybe not. Either way, he was going to continue to leave the risk-taking to Lana by erring on the side of caution. He looked away from his phone...

...and nearly swallowed his tongue.

What he was watching now could only be described as one of those anime cliches—the one where the apple of someone's eye had a bunch of bright colors around them while soft, heavenly music plays in the background.

Except this was a twisted, perverse spin on that.

Girl Jordan was doing nothing but arching her back while raising her arms over her head, but all that did was let her baggy shirt ride up her body, revealing a sexy slab of toned abs. He was already panting like a desert-trekking traveler, only he found his thirst addicting and exciting. He swallowed hard when his eyes darted to the waistband of her pants, and he could faintly make out the mint green fabric of her underwear.

His heart damn near ricocheted around his chest at the sight and his world was getting dizzy from getting so light-headed. His dick was aching and growing again, and what Girl Jordan did next only made it worse—she spun around and squatted, stretching one leg out and leaned on the other side. Her ass was back in play, and he felt his cock twitch with every subtle little bobble it made. She shifted to the other side, and Lincoln found himself hoping that he her butt would burst out.

And on she went, shifting her body around for more light stretches that unwittingly put her body on display for his lecherous eyes. He was full mast and losing his mind every second. All he could do was stare, mouth agape and eyes subconsciously following her every movement—the little ripple her strong thighs and calves made nearly gave him a heart attack each time it happened.

And that's when he heard a faint voice, and it cut through the fog he was seeped in.

"H-huh?" he muttered, blinking a few times as he drunkenly took the reins of control away from his imagination.

Dead ahead was Girl Jordan, hands on her hips and a befuddled look on her face. "I said I'm ready for your help, Linc."

He shook his head, getting rid of the last remaining bit of sticky cobwebs away.

"Oh, right." He moved to get up, and immediately sat back down, picking up his phone and shifting it over his lap—the most incriminating part of his body had yet to calm down. "J-just, uh, gimme a sec to..."

Unlike before, he was quick enough to come up with what felt like an air-tight lie. "Check my e-mails."

A smile broke out on her face, and she scoffed playfully. "Yeah, right. Since when does anyone e-mail you?"

His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. Shit, did he get found out?

"I'm kidding," she said, sending his adrenaline levels back to normal. "I can wait."

But then, her eyes took on that playful glint from before. It held him captive, much like the way her smile shifted to the side and her eyebrows lifted. "I can wait all day for you, Lincoln."

He could only gulp and nod before looking down at his phone, his face redder than a fire truck. The fuck was that? She never spoke to him like that before and again, all he could do was relate that kind of tone back to his sisters and how they would talk like that to flirt with their lovers. Taking that and the past twenty minutes into play could only lead him on to the somewhat realistic hope that yes, she was hitting on him and waiting for him to make a move on her.

...

Ugh, but that damn humiliation sandwich had to rear its ugly head (rye bread and full of nothing but baloney) and send his hopes spiraling down like a lead balloon. Still, he supposed he'd have to wait for something more conclusive, which he doubt would happen with knowing that she only wanted him around for training and nothing else.

Calmed down and collected, Lincoln put his phone to the side and called out to her. "Ready!"

He got up and made his way over to her. He gave her what he felt was a respectable three feet of distance between their bodies.

"So...what are you gonna have me do?" he asked.

Instead of replying right away, his limbs tightened reflexively as she strode over to him, not once breaking her gaze from roaming up and down his body like she was an art collector carefully surveying her next purchase. Her eye did that sinful gleam again once she was right in his personal space, blazing a huge hole through his chest. He held his breath, as if his hot chub would stop growing if it was deprived of air.

"Yep," Girl Jordan said, mouth curled in a grin. "This'll do."

Lincoln coughed nervously. "W-what'll do?"

"This."

Without warning, she grabbed his arms and lifted her leg straight up, nearly parallel to the wall. Lincoln sucked in a shuddering breath in surprise and arousal from having her thigh and calf so close up.

"Perfect. Not too tall, not too short. Just stay still for me, Linc. This shouldn't take long."

She craned it down, settling her foot along his shoulder. Her calf pressed into his body, and Lincoln actually shook for a brief second before he compressed the tremor into only rattling his insides into sloshing butter. His ribs were battered by his heartbeat as he watched her lean into her leg, her eyes slipping shut and her pretty, pink lips letting out a quiet moan of relief.

He swallowed thickly, his body otherwise not moving an inch except for...oh crap. He was stirring yet again, but didn't even try to fight it this time, his hopes that she was too engrossed to look down.

"Oooooh," she moaned again, pushing in and out against her thigh. "Oh, that's nice."

Try as he might, he couldn't help himself from noticing how good her breasts looked squished against her leg with each thrust. Or how, dare he say, orgasmic she looked with her eyebrows pinched, cheeks faintly flushed, and mouth parting for more sweet sighs and moans. He shuddered when her hands, gripping his arms, curled when she leaned in and a pop came out.

"Mmmmmmm." She did it again, another crackle ringing out. "This feels really good. You're the best, Linc."

She switched legs, brushing the side of her knee against his face as she got in position. His shorts threatened to split through as his hard-on, hot and raging, surged by the way her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip as she let out more relieved groans.

The black fabric continued to stretch teasingly along her leg, giving him just enough of her lean muscles to gawk at. He heard another moan, and it took him a little while to realize it came from him—she had rotated her foot towards his head, and her toes had grazed the back of it.

Lincoln clenched his teeth, his aching cock and balls on fire. He felt himself leaking against his underwear, and it was all he could do not to come undone when the muscles of her calf brushed him again. He spent an untold amount of time in a stasis, frozen in place while his mind raced with lust and his body was burning up.

"You can let go of my leg now, Linc."

Girl Jordan's words plucked him right out of his trance, though the heat all over him clung to him like a heavy coat. He blinked a few times and looked at her, confused at her words and her amused expression. She was still stretched out against her thigh, and her half-lidded gaze wasn't helping him from tensing up.

"My leg?" She cocked her head towards it and Lincoln's face paled—his hand was firmly grasping her leg by the knee. "You can let go of it."

He ripped his hand away, as if he unknowingly dipped it in a boiling pot of water. He didn't dare scuttle away, though, lest he tip her over and make her fall on her butt.

"Sorry!" he cried, horrified that he let himself feel her up.

Oh Lord, what else had he done while his body was in autopilot?!

Girl Jordan giggled and lowered her leg back down to the floor.

"It's okay," she said, her hands retreating from his arms. "You were just trying to keep me steady."

He nodded shakily, feeding into her line. "R-right. Steady."

Ironic, since he was anything but steady—he was still hard and shaky, but not enough for Girl Jordan to be curious.

"Now then...for the next part," she said lowly, almost in a purr.

He watched her step back a little and part her feet at shoulder-width. "Just hold tight to my ankles and don't let go."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He wasn't really into feet, so helping her out with such a simple task couldn't leave room for any mishaps. Still, he had to be cautious. Instead of stepping forward, his erection flopping with his movement, he dropped down onto the floor and crawled over slowly.

"Nuh-uh," she said, and he stopped in his tracks. "From behind."

Wordlessly, he continued on, making sure to crawl around her body instead of coming right at it. As embarrassing as it was for him to be crawling around like a baby, neglecting to do so would only leave him at the mercy of greater humiliation.

Without thinking twice about it, he made it to her ankles and wrapped his fingers around them—they were small enough for his hand to engulf each one. Okay, so far, so good. Nothing amiss about this at all. Lincoln could totally pull this off without a problem.

And that's when she started to move.

He felt his arms start to spread out, stretching out to the sides as her feet slid across the floor. His body was forced lean in, his face drawing closer to back of her thighs. He watched helplessly as little by little, their distance closed until she finally stopped—there was a large gap between her legs, but Lincoln froze, once again wrestling with temptation at what was precariously teetering just above his head.

Her ass was distracting enough six feet away, but literally a nose's distance apart from his forehead? It filled his world, as covered up as it may have been. He gulped, her slight shifting moving her shapely ass to and fro, the crease of her crotch sending him over the edge as it pushed towards and away from his face.

And there was a scent, one unlike from her hair—a dank, heavy smell that forced his muscles to clench and for his brain to shut down. If he hadn't been up shit creek without a paddle before, he certainly was now that he had a face almost full of booty in sexy form-fitting fabric.

"Impressed?"

His heart skipped a beat as his pupils dilated.

Rigidly, he craned his neck down and was immediately spellbound by the second biggest turn-on of the day—whether she knew it or not, Girl Jordan was rocking the sexiest smug grin he had ever seen in his life, and it was boring holes into him as she stared at him through the gap of her legs, nearly bent in half.

"W-what?" he stammered, too entranced to realize that she was blushing, too.

"You were staring at me," she replied. "I guess you're in awe of my flexibility."

Before he could retort, she reached and through the gap and cupped his cheek. Pride be damned, he began to whimper from the sensation of her fingers gliding across his cheek before cupping his chin.

"I can help you get this limber, you know," she purred lowly.

She pulled him closer, stopping just before their noses could touch.

"Y-yeah?" he chattered.

"Yeah. Why not? You're clearly interested."

"Uh...w-well, I..."

He coughed nervously, turning away. That left his ear open for her lips to hover close, her hot breath pricking his flesh in a good way. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling himself get harder.

"And just because I'm so generous," she whispered. "I'll even massage your sore muscles after every workout."

Lincoln shook, like a soda bottle that was just shaken and ready to blow its top off. He already knew what those magical hands were capable of with just a few seconds of her expert precision working him over. He'd be a blabbering, aching, cumming mess after she sunk those digits in wherever she saw fit for more than two minutes.

"Then again..." She hummed thoughtfully, the vibration of her voice buzzing through his ear. "I am doing you a pretty big favor already. I think you should be my masseuse instead."

Her new proposal made him moan, uninhibited, and he couldn't control his body from nodding in compliance.

"Good," she said, then dropped her hand from his chin. He could see her bending her back straight up in his peripheral vision. "Then how about a little trial run?"

Despite himself, Lincoln looked up, almost ramming his face right in her cheeks. Girl Jordan was looking down at him, over her shoulder—her haughty expression was still as pronounced as ever, and those half-lidded eyes made his stomach quiver.

"T-trial run?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep." She gently shook his hands away from her ankles. "I wanna see what you're made of."

She peeled her lips apart a little, her grin growing shiny through the glimmer of her teeth. "Or are you chicken?"

Her hand smoothed down the outside of her leg and, she stopped just under her butt, she gave herself a light squeeze.

"Well...are you, Linky?"

Girl Jordan had asked him a question, but as Lincoln laid on the floor on his hands and knees—caught up in the biggest maelstrom or hormones and confusion of his entire life, he had one for himself.

What was he supposed to make out of all of this?

It was almost as if he had imprinted his fantasies into her, and she was acting them out. But that would deny reality, the reality that she wasn't behaving like herself and was inviting him to dance to her wicked, sultry tune.

It's what he wanted, even if he wasn't 100% sure that's what she wanted.

He got another good look in her eyes, and if they weren't burning in that exciting new way that tugged at his cock before, they sure as fuck were now.

He swallowed, then nodded. He knew exactly where he was going with this.

He shot to his feet, and nearly fell over as his wobbly knees almost gave out from under him. He didn't even try to hide his boner anymore. Girl Jordan looked back at him, intrigued and clearly flustered. Her teeth bit her bottom lip as his hands cupped her hips and he pressed into her—his chest molded into her shoulders and they both hissed as his bulge pushed into her butt. Her perfume filled his nose as he dared to skim his lips across her neck.

"I-is this what you want?" Lincoln whispered shakily, his fingers digging underneath her waistband.

His captive could only moan and push her hips back, her ass grinding against him. His heart clutched as her cheeks hugged his dick through her pants, and he pushed back. His body trembled against hers, and the taste of her skin against his lips drove him mad. His fingers found the silky, warm flesh of her lower belly, and lightly traced it in teasing strokes—Girl Jordan threw her head back and moaned.

"Oh, Lincoln~"

Her butt continued to squirm against him as her slender arms came up and wrapped around his neck. He could feel pulse underneath his lips, and he parted them to lick along her neck. She ground her ass against him even harder, and it made him clamp his teeth down in a firm bite. Her grip around him tightened as she squealed, her breath coming out in hot, short puffs.

He did it again, this time as a little nip on her earlobe. His teeth left her, replaced by his tongue slowly dragging along the shell of her ear.

"Is this," Lincoln breathed darkly, thrusting against her butt again in time with her own thrust, "what you want?"

One of his hands trailed up her stomach, his nails curling into her flesh and raking hot trails along her skin. "Is it?"

She jerkily nodded. "Y-yes."

His wandering hand clutched at her chest, and he was taken aback when he immediately took in the fullness of her warm, firm breast in his hand—no bra to get in the way. He fondled it, cradling the flesh while he rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her heartbeat pounded against his palm, and it made him squeeze her tighter than ever.

His other hand made another bold move, grabbing the waistband of her yoga pants and pulling downward. He watched Girl Jordan look down, and the look of her completely flushed face watching his hand in aroused stupefaction pumped him full of more primal lust. He made a low growl in the back of his throat, struggling to pull her pants down with just one hand.

Girl Jordan, horny and evidently impatient, took her arms away from his neck to push them down, slipping them down her legs until gravity did the rest. She kicked them from around her ankles. It didn't end there—she stopped her grinding and allowed a gap between their hips for her to tug his shorts down. He got the message and shimmied out of his shorts, then slipped his shoes off.

Lincoln pressed into her again, and the expanse of her bare curves and warm skin electrified him and made him hyperventilate. Her ragged breathing made him even hornier, and the way he groped her breast showed it—he pinched her nipple harder, and rapidly bounced her breast up and down,.

With his other hand still free, his lust-addled mind directed it at his boxers. He shimmied around the opening, prodding about until his swollen shaft slid through. Girl Jordan's breath hitched at the feeling of his silky, red-hot dick slapping into the crease of her ass.

"O-o-oh God," she moaned, and she found herself parting her legs a little.

His mouth went back to teasing her flesh, branding kisses from behind her ear, down her neck, and across her throat. She rocked back against him harder, faster. His eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head at the stimulation. Aided by nothing but hindbrain impulse, his free hand slid down between her legs and pressed its fingers into her tacky folds through her underwear. Girl Jordan yelped as he pinched the fabric and slid it to the side, leaving her opening and engorged clit exposed.

Lincoln pressed his thumb against her nub, and her knees buckled. His excitement rose as he made firm, sweeping brushes over it—clockwise, then up and down. Each time earned him a garbled moan, and each time made his head grow lighter and foggier. He traced her lower lips, the moisture coating his skin and dripping on the floor. God, even the sound of its wet plops echoing in his ear were driving him crazy.

He was taken aback when Girl Jordan stopped thrusting and reached back, grasping his shaft and guiding it forward. It wedged between her legs, hitching on the underside of her swollen, aching pussy where his hand was still massaging her clit. He froze, feeling the wet warmth dribbling down and coating his shaft—he gasped loud enough to wake the dead, the feeling pushing him closer to the edge.

His hand retreated from her vagina and it clutched her hip instead. The effort was joined by his other one leaving her breast to do the same to the other hip. The grinding resumed and their hot, ragged breathing left the air thin, hardly able to circulate in their burning lungs. His head kept brushing her clit as the base glided between her folds.

He was panting like a mad dog, the constricting vice in his balls tightening as his cock—full and hard—swelled fit to burst. He pressed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply, getting off on a high from her sweaty skin. She was panting, too, her arms limp at her sides and her legs shaking with each of their thrusts.

Lincoln's fingers cinched into her hips harder, and Girl Jordan responded by clenching her thighs, his dick flooded by more of her body heat and pussy. He let out a low bellow, his back arching and prodding the head of his penis into her.

And then his nerve-endings combusted all at once, the boiling magma bubbling underneath bursting through the crackled earth—his seed shot out in thick ribbons as he cried out and it only took a second for her climax to come pounding through her body and wracking her limbs with earthquake-like tremors.

Lincoln's legs finally crumbled to dust, his waning strength making him stumble backwards. With his hands still on Girl Jordan's hips, he accidentally took her down with him. He landed back first on the hard floor, but his overtaxed body was numb to everything but Girl Jordan pressed on top of him, her breasts pushing against his chest through their shirts.

Their eyes held each other as they panted for breath, their loose hair strands sticking to their blushing faces. Girl Jordan was the first to smile, and Lincoln was the first to initiate their first kiss. It was quick and chaste, nothing close to the passion of what they had just done, but he could tell it was for the assurance that they both needed—yes, this was indeed real, their kiss said.

"So..." Lincoln started, a smile of his own now on his face, "...is this gonna be a regular thing, GJ?"

Girl Jordan chuckled hoarsely. "It better be. I expect nothing less from my boyfriend."

And there it was; "boyfriend". She was confident enough to go through with saying it instead of doubting what this made him to her. After all, they were practically already in a relationship before all of this craziness, this sexy, mind-blowing craziness, took place.

"By the way..." She took on a naughty face, her lips curled in a smirk and her eyebrows raised suggestively. "I wasn't kidding about my offer earlier."

He couldn't get hard yet, but he still felt his cheeks flush anew. "Really? C-cool."

She kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow afternoon, then?"

"Works for me," he said. In the moment, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "And so do you."

He was satisfied with the sparkle she got in her eyes over that line, even when she played it off and lightly head-butted him.

"Oh, can it, cheeseball," she teased.

And can it, he did. He felt content with just lying on the ground, holding Girl Jordan close and reveling in the knowledge that they'd be spending a lot more time together and in the best ways possible.

...

Then again, he thought with a mischievous smirk, he couldn't just let her get away with poking fun at him, could he now?

Pfft, nah.

"So..." Lincoln looked back at her, a knowing smirk on his face "...your hairbrush, huh?"


End file.
